Swat Naruto the Ghost squad
by Darksiders death necro
Summary: Naruto sent away by his uncle to the west is trained by one of his uncles best friends he along with some others become an elite squad of SWAT members they will kick ass first ask questions later


**Hey guys this is Spawn the Risen one also known as the Akuma Shogun anyway here is an idea that has been stuck in my head for a long time hope you enjoy it this will be a bamf Naruto story along with massive crossovers in some areas such as the swat team with him will all be from crossover material hope you like this story if not eh I tried**

In his office 75 year old Sarutobi Hiruzen was enraged at what had happened when telling the village about Naruto and his burden he was now waiting on a certain someone to come and get Naruto and take him out of the village to the capital where Naruto's godfather the Fire lord was hopefully he would take care of Naruto.

A few days had passed and the Fire lord Ozzai came and took little Naruto stating that he had a friend in the west who would take young Naruto and mold him into a soldier who would serve the fire lord but be in konoha.

Ozzai's friend was named Silver Hawke he was a man of about 6 foot 3 and wore what looked like some sort of black armor with the Words SWAT on the chest area.

Silver Hawke has Silverish hair and black eyes and his muscles could be seen bulging under the armor he wore.

Silver Hawk was a man with dark black eyes and long silver hair he wore armor that was made of some type of Black metal and was around 6 feet tall

"Ozai my friend I have come as you requested what is it you need of me old friend"

"I need you to take my nephew and train him in the west in that program you started a few years ago I need him to be strong for the coming years I can sense a great evil coming and it circles around all the jinchuriki"

"You have my word when he returns he will have a team and he will be stronger than most but he will have to commit himself to the training I don't train quitters or lazy people"

"He will work hard he is an uzumaki after all"

the two men shared a laugh at that since Uzumakis were so stubborn strong willed they trained for several hours a day it was ridiculous.

Over the years Naruto was taught to fight with numerous weapons both ranged and melee he had also learned over one thousand ways to kill a person with his bare hands and ten times that with several other items.

Naruto had also gained friends in the west they trained with him and were part of the team he would become a part of the first was Natasha Romanav the Black widow she was 2 months younger than Naruto and was trained in espionage and as a master assassin. She had red hair C cup breasts and a four pack of abs and curves in all the right places.

Next was Zechs Merquis the strategist and Lightning count, Zechs was three years older than Naruto and was about six foot four he had long bleach blonde hair and wore a red overcoat with battle armor under neath it and a silver helmet like mask that covered everything from the nose up and made it look like he had pure white eyes. He was proficient in all forms of combat including explosives and Arial combat.

Rain another female of the team was also three years older than Naruto and Natasha she had puffy brown hair with a few sexy spikes here and there another thing about her was that her breasts were about D cup in size and her legs went up to her neck she was that sexy she was a gun maiden she knew how to use every type of ranged weapon and she was proud of it her main problem was she was very kind and forgiving.

Asche the Bloody a young man about 5 years older than Naruto he was a red headed young man with a bloodthirsty look in his eyes at all times he also was very sarcastic and the reason his name was bloody was because he was so bloodthirsty the last job he was on had the walls of the bandit camp painted in blood and he came home covered from head to toe in it. The only person who could ever calm him down was Rain his Girlfriend of 2 years.

Next was Karai the Sexy Samurai she was a young woman a year younger than Zechs she had black hair and wore samurai like ninja armor she had a sword on her back and her breasts were about a D cup as well she was a shadow mistress she was so good at hiding in shadows not even a nara could detect her when searching the shadows with their bloodline.

Finally there was Jade a dark skinned woman around 2 years older than Naruto she wore a very revealing green outfit and used a bo staff which she sometimes danced around and slammed into the ground to use as a stripper pole, her breasts were a DD cup and she was skilled in hand to hand and bo staff fighting.

It had been twelve years since Naruto had been sent to the west and trained by Silver Hawke and other members teams before his he lay in bed with the sheets barely draped over him with his girlfriends Natasha and Karai both clearly naked if the bras and panties and boxers on the floor were any indication Naruto also had a big shit eating grin on his face why well you would to if you had 2 naked girls in bed with you at the same time.

Naruto knew that in a few days he would be heading back with his team to hte elemetnal nations as a Swat team for his Uncle the Fire lord but would be stationed in Konoha the place he now despised after finding out what they wanted to do to him only a few hours after he was born and why they wanted to all because the kyubbi was sealed inside him.

He would be sure to only do missions for the Hokage and the Fire lord if anyone else tried to order him or his team around well lets just say there are things far worse than death.

Thus in a few days the Beginning of the Ghost squad would be happening.

**Well guys this is an idea for a SWAT Naruto story with multiple other crossovers hope you like it if not whatever no flaming though cause this is just a beginning part and I know it may suck and its rushed I know that I will go back later and fix it anyway tell me what you think**


End file.
